


Lunch time!

by ceealaina



Series: Baby Durins [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Durins, Brothers, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is absolute fluff, in which baby Fili and Kili take care of their favourite uncle. And Fili tries to be a good heir, and older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch time!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Absolute fluff and silliness. Don't even know what this is.
> 
> But... Comment anyway?
> 
> Wait, no, I'm not comment mongering, I swear. Comment if you want to!

Thorin groaned as he finished pounding on his current sword, swiping the back of his hand across his forehead. It had been a long morning at the forge, his back and forearms ached, and there was sweat dripping down the sides of his face from the heat of the fires. He was more than ready to call it a day, and yet it was scarcely noon, the sun high in the sky. He sighed heavily, and then a noise at the door caused him to turn. As tired as he was, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his young heir in the doorway, giving him a hopeful smile, holding a basket in one hand and tightly clutching the hand of his younger brother in the other.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kili cried, vision suddenly lighting on Thorin. He squirmed, trying to wrest free of Fili's grip on him and run to his uncle, but Fili kept a tight hold, making Kili pout slightly, though it didn't last long. He turned a brilliant smile on his Thorin. "We brought you lunch!"

Fili nodded, still keeping a hold of his squirming brother. "Mother thought you might be hungry," he added, doing his best to be the serious heir of Durin.

"Your mother was right," Thorin admitted, carefully setting his tools away before grinning at his nephews. "I don't suppose you two would offer your lonely old uncle some company?"

"See, I told you he wouldn't be mad!" Kili declared, finally pulling his hand free and racing to Thorin. Thorin grinned, dropping to catch him easily, lifting high above him, making Kili shriek with laughter before he settled him on his hip. Thorin gave Fili a wink, making the older boy smile despite his attempts to stay serious.

Thorin cleared off the small table and Fili helped him unload the basket that Dís had packed while Kili clambered up on a stool before the table and proceeded to tell a long and winding story about the great big bear he had seen in the woods that morning. The woods, of course, weren't anything more than the tree lined path they passed through on their way to town, and Thorin knew as much, but he still listened intently, nodding and gasping in all the proper places to appease his younger nephew. He caught Fili's eye, giving him a wink that had the older boy grinning.

"You're turning into quite the hunter, Kee," Thorin told him, the little boy practically glowing under his praise. "We'll have to start you training soon. If you'd brought him down, we'd have food for a month."

Kili frowned at that, considering as he looked over at the swords Thorin was making. "I'm not sure I can hold a sword," he admitted. "They're nearly as big as me... I can lift one of Fili's training sword, but I don't think it would be much use against a bear."

Thorin grinned, entertained by how seriously Kili was taking this all. "Well, a bow then," he told him, ruffling his hair. "A bow is better for hunting anyway."

Kili grinned at that, though his face fell slightly when Fili loudly proclaimed, "Bows are for elves."

"Shut up, they are not!" Kili hollered, shoving at his brother.

"Boys..." Thorin said warningly, and the two of them retreated to silence as they sat down to eat. "There is nothing wrong with a bow," he added to Fili. "It is an excellent long range weapon, perfect for bringing down your foes before they can get in range, and it is quite difficult to hunt with a sword - even two like yours," he added with a proud note in his voice that had Fili beaming. "In fact, I think a bow would suit Kili quite well," he added, cheering up the younger boy who was still glowering at his brother. He ruffled his hair again, because those wild brown locks were irresistible. "And we would never want for food again."

Kili beamed, preening under the praise and looking for all the world as though he had already brought down enough food to feed them for the rest of their days. Thorin grinned as they dug into the food, Fili keeping a careful eye on his brother to make sure his food was small enough, and he didn't take too much and choke, and giving him a light kick when he tried to talk with his mouth full.


End file.
